


There Beside You

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ishizu tried to warn Mai about the impending doom she faced.  Now, she watches over her, wondering what she could have done differently, and if Mai will ever awaken again.





	There Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzlybonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzlybonk/gifts).



Ishizu sat beside the bed where Mai Kujaku lay motionless, trapped by Marik’s power. She had met Mai three times on the blimp, each time to warn her of the impending doom they all faced. Now she wished she could have been more firm, stronger, or, at least, have told Mai her name.

_"_ _Miss Kujaku?”_

_Mai turned around. “Call me Mai.”_

_“Mai.”_

_The woman lowered her veil, revealing a soft brown face even as her expression was serious._

_“Be careful about facing my brother,” she said. “He is dangerous.”_

_“So am I, in the right company,” Mai said._

_There was something about the woman that reminded Mai of herself, something in her eyes, the way they looked straight at a person, serious and yet there was a hint of vulnerability in them as well._

_“You are brave,” the woman said. “Hold on to that. You will need all your strength here.” She lowered her voice. “It is not safe here. There is great evil around us.”_

_Mai stared at her, confusion written across her face. Sure, that dueling arena on top of the blimp wasn't exactly up to code, and she'd seen with her own eyes the way these kids dabbled in magic, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. As for this woman's brother, she'd dealt with all kinds of men before. She could take him._

_“Thanks for the sisterly warning, but I don't think I'll have any trouble with this crowd,” Mai said._

_The woman put up her veil._

_“Until we meet again, Mai Kujaku.”_

_“Wait,” Mai called. “I didn't get your name!”_

_But the woman had already disappeared down the hall._

_How mysterious!_

_The next time Mai came across her, Ishizu had walked into her room unannounced._

_“I wish to speak to you,” said Ishizu._

_“Well, here I am.” Mai raised an eyebrow. “Have you come to warn me again?”_

_Ishizu nodded. “You must take my warning seriously. I fear you are in grave danger.”_

_Mai couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face. “That's nice, but don't you ever want to talk about other things?”_

_Ishizu looked confused. “What other things?”_

_“You know, girl talk. Talk about dueling, or cards, or why you're in this tournament?”_

_“I am here to save my brother.”_

_Mai nodded. “So you're one of the noble crowd. Me? I'm in it for the glory. And the prize money, of course.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Does that offend you?” Mai asked. “I'm the only one here, besides maybe Kaiba, who's only in it for herself.”_

_“We all must follow our own path,” Ishizu said._

_Mai laughed her deep rich laugh. “What are you, some kind of fortune teller? Don't try that with me, I've already played the fake mystic.”_

_“It is not an easy thing to see the future,” she said, touching her necklace._

_“But don't you ever get tired of it?” Mai asked. “Being on the noble side of everything? Putting everyone else before yourself?”_

_Ishizu stared at her for a moment. “I…. I have always wanted--” She broke off._

_Mai leaned forward. “Wanted what?”_

_Ishizu shook her head. “I should be going. The dueling will begin soon.”_

_With that, she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Mai alone and without her name once again._

_The final time Mai met her, it was directly before her duel with Marik._

_“I've come to warn you--”_

_This time, Mai cut her off. “I know. I'm in danger. I get it. Don't you have anything else to say.”_

_“I…” Ishizu straightened. “I've come to say be careful.”_

_“I'm a big girl, I can handle him.”_

_Ishizu touched Mai’s arm. “Do not underestimate him. He has given himself over to the darkness. He is not himself anymore. Please, I beg you, do not duel him. It can only end in pain.”_

_“I've sacrificed a lot to get here and I'm not backing down now,” Mai said. “Maybe you should be warning your brother, because I've come here to win and I'm not going to let some emo teenager get me scared.”_

_Ishizu stared at her in shock at the fire in Mai’s eyes. Maybe she did have what it would take to stop her brother. Could they be so fortunate? Could she really defeat her brother's evil half?_

_But her Millennium item told her no. Mai would not be the one to stop him. Mai would just become another casualty in her brother's attempt at conquest. For some reason, this saddened Ishizu greatly. She was coming to like Mai’s confidence, her candor, and even her selfishness._

_She let go of Mai’s arm. “Then go in strong. Do not relent for even a moment. Attack him with everything you have. I will be watching and hoping for you.”_

_Mai blinked, taken aback. “Well, thank you. I'll go all out.”_

_Ishizu watched Mai head to the dueling platform, one hand touching her necklace. She could only hope it was the will of the gods that Marik be stopped now, before he did any more damage._

Ishizu was nearly drifting off when a flash came to her, a feeling of great evil leaving her presence. She sat up again and looked down at Mai, waiting, hoping whatever her brother had done wasn't too permanent.

Slowly, Mai opened her eyes. She reached up with one shaky hand and brought it to Ishizu’s cheek. Ishizu leaned forward, thinking she meant to speak, but Mai leaned up and kissed her.

Ishizu blinked. She had never been kissed before. It felt…strange, but nice. She was just about to respond to the kiss when Mai pulled away, laying her head back on the pillow.

“So,” Mai said. “I am awake.”

Ishizu stared at her, those gorgeous violet eyes dancing with relief and mirth up at her. She sat back up, her face warming as Mai looked at her.

“Yes,” she said. “The evil has been defeated.”

“I swore I'd kiss the first person I saw when I woke up out of that nightmare,” Mai said. “You've never told me your name, you know.”

“Ishizu,” she said, leaning down to kiss Mai again.

“Ishizu,” Mai repeated, pursing her lips for the kiss. “I like that.”


End file.
